Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day
Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day is a 1968 animated featurette inspired by A.A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh books. The featurette was produced by Walt Disney Productions and released by Buena Vista Distribution Company on December 20, 1968 before The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit. It was later added as a segment to the 1977 film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. The music was written by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. It is won the 1968 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. Sources The film's plot is based primarily on seven A. A. Milne stories: "In which Pooh & Piglet go hunting and nearly catch a Woozle" (Chapter III of Winnie the Pooh), "In which Piglet does a very grand thing" (Chapter VIII from The House at Pooh Corner,"In which Eeyore finds the Wolery and Owl moves into it" (Chapter IX from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which Tigger comes to the forest and has breakfast" (Chapter II from The House at Pooh Corner), "In which Piglet meets a Heffalump" (Chapter V from Winnie-the-Pooh: Winnie the Pooh's nightmare of Heffalumps and Woozles), "In which Piglet is entirely surrounded by water" (Chapter IX of Winnie-the-Pooh), "In which Christopher Robin gives a Pooh Party and we say goodbye" (Chapter X of Winnie-the-Pooh). and In A. A. Milne's original story Pooh shows more initiative during the flood, finding his way to Christopher Robin by riding on one of his floating honey pots, which he names The Floating Bear, then having the inspiration of using Christopher Robin's umbrella to carry them both to Piglet's house. Summary On a very windy day, Winnie the Pooh is at his Thoughtful Spot where he goes and tries to think. His thinking is interrupted by Gopher who tells him that it's "Windsday" Excited, Pooh goes around and wishes everyone a happy Windsday, starting with his very best friend, Piglet, a timid, scared pig. But when Piglet goes up and away with the wind, Pooh runs after him, And accidentally knocks over Eeyore's house of sticks and disrupts Rabbit's beautiful garden. They fall into Owl's house with Owl inside. He invites them in. While Owl tells him a story, his house (which is in a tree) falls over. When the rest of Pooh's friends see the damage, they conclude that they could never fix his home. Eeyore volunteers to try and get him a new one. The following night, Pooh is in bed, makes a strange noise outside. When he goes to check it out, Tigger, a exuberant, bouncing toy tiger jumps out. He introduces himself and gives him information, like the fact that he's the only Tigger and that he should stay away from Heffalumps and Woozles. When he leaves, Pooh has a nightmare about them, presented in a song "Heffalumps and Woozles." Upon waking up, he discovers that the whole Hundred Acre Wood was flooded with water. Every citizen in the Hundred Acre Wood was suffering over the flood, but Christopher Robin's house wasn't flooded, so his friends went there, except for Eeyore, who stuck to his task of house-hunting for Owl. But, Pooh and Piglet were still stuck in the flood, so Owl went over to get them. He found them, and they went over to Christopher's house and everyone said that Pooh was a hero and saved Piglet. After the flood, a hero party followed. During the party, Eeyore informs everyone that he found a house for Owl. But, the problem was that he stopped at Piglet's house. Piglet has no home, until Pooh graciously offers him to live at his house. Piglet accepts the offer and the party resumes, only this time with two heroes, Pooh saving Piglet, and Piglet for giving Owl his grand birch tree house. ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day made it into The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh along with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too. Cast *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Paul Winchell as Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Clint Howard as Roo *Barbara Luddy as Kanga *Ralph Wright as Eeyore *Hal Smith as Owl *Junius Matthews as Rabbit *Jon Walmsley as Christopher Robin *Howard Morris as Gopher Gallery Blustery.jpg|VHS Cover 1968 Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2021762-1280-960.jpg|Tigger 1968 Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2021475-1280-960.jpg|Pigget 1968 Tigger's don't like honey .jpeg|Honey 1968 Yuck!.jpeg|1968 Image.jpeg|Honey Tigger (1968) Original.jpg 12642708 10153240881736237 2917252341732885769 n.jpg T-i-doubleguh-er Tigger.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Tigger and Pooh.jpg The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Pooh Bear meets Tigger.jpg Tigger I'm the only one.jpg Tigger I'm the only Tigger.jpg Tigger does his growling purr.jpg 10498945 1.jpg Rain.jpg Hip hip pooh ray.jpg Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps com-2924.jpg Winnie-the-Pooh-and-the-Blustery-Day-winnie-the-pooh-2021762-1280-960.jpg Trivia *This story was released on VHS and was later included in the theatrical compilation film The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. *Elements from this story were adapted for material in the Hundred Acre Wood section in P Pals. *Though Owl is given Piglet's house in this film and Piglet is invited to stay at Pooh's, everyone is shown living in their own homes in later P Pals Pooh releases. *This story has been released in a number of book forms, including some that include either a record or a cassette tape. *This featurette won the 1980 Academy Award for Animated Short Film. *Stock footage from Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree is used. *This is Tigger and Piglet’s first appearance in the theatrical featurettes. But Tigger originated in children's book The House at Pooh Corner. *Piglet's sign says Trespassers Will ''which he thought was Trespassers William, his grandfather. It turns out that part of the sign got cut off and really says ''Trespassers Will Be Arrested! Category:Movies Category:The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:1968